Until Now, No One
by Mrs-Stiltskin
Summary: Based on a Tumblr picture prompt and turned into dirty thinky thoughts by all us dirty fangirls! This is a sequel to "Belle's Favorite Chair" or what goes down when Belle visit's Mr. Gold's shop to …. reciprocate. Rated NC-17


_Based on Tumblr picture prompt, and turned into dirty thinky thoughts by all us dirty fangirls! _

_This is a sequel to "Belle's Favorite Chair" or what goes down when Belle visit's Mr. Gold's shop to …. reciprocate._

_Rated NC-17_

Mr. Gold scowled at the merry jingle of his own welcome bell. Who was it now and what infernal _fix-it-all_ could they possibly want from him? He'd been just about to close for lunch and make a casual stop at the library to surprise Belle. He couldn't stop thinking about last night and the note he'd carefully folded and put in his inside breast pocket, as close to his heart as he could keep it.

Gold huffed, pursing his lips and running his fingers back through his hair, exasperated. He took a breath, a few moments' delay, nothing more, and he would be rid of the unwanted intruder and on his way to visit Belle in no time.

"I'm sorry, I'm closing for lunch," his voice carried ahead of him as he rounded the corner from his office, his cane tapping loudly on the wood floor. He liked to intimidate the townsfolk at every opportunity, it helped him keep the upper hand in their dealings. "If there is something I can help you with _quickly_…?"

He was cut off mid-thought as he looked up to find Belle standing in the entryway looking every bit as lovely as she had when they'd parted earlier. She was wearing a bright coral dress that made her eyes look impossibly bluer and strappy heels that made her legs look impossibly longer. Belle was clutching a brown paper lunch bag and bouncing gently on her toes, as though nervous, unsettled.

"Belle!" He smiled, hurrying to meet her as she moved further into the shop, "I was just about to close the shop for lunch and come visit you at the library."

"You were?" her face lit up, and her nerves seemed to subside. "That would have been a lovely surprise," she folded herself into his arms and lifted her face for a kiss. He obliged her with enthusiasm, feeling the bag she carried bump against his back as he lowered his face to press his lips to hers.

It was a sweet, chaste kiss, but he didn't let her go. "As is this," he declared, his smile both wide and genuine, "do you want to go somewhere for lunch?" He released her reluctantly and she made her way to the front door, turning the sign in the window to read "Closed" and locking the door. Mr. Gold wondered again what was in the paper bag as she turned quickly and visibly set herself before returning to him.

"No, could we just stay here and have some tea in your office?" Belle asked. "I was missing you, thinking about last night and …" she blushed a lovely shade of crimson and looked away, fingers scrunching the folded paper at the top of the bag with nervous energy. But she returned quickly to his eyes, as though summoning her courage.

"Last night was wonderful, darling. At least_ I _thought so," he returned her gaze, smiling his most lascivious smile and giving his eyebrows a playful bounce. His own insecurities ate at him constantly. He in no way deserved the favor, the love, of such a woman; she could do so much better if she only wanted to. He just didn't understand why she kept choosing him, but she did, and he'd always be grateful for as long as she'd have him. But today she seemed nervous, insecure, and he wanted her to know above all that she need have no shame with him, no regrets in their loving, and that he loved every inch of her with a ferocity that would never wane, in this world or any other.

They made it to his office and he busied himself putting the kettle on. Gold was surprised to feel Belle's arms wrap around him from behind, catching his waist beneath his jacket, and giving him a tight squeeze. He could feel her shoulders lift, and her face press against his back with the force of it. Gold turned to meet her and she locked her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair, lifting herself on tiptoes to kiss him firmly on the lips.

"Last night was more than wonderful, Rum," Belle breathed into his mouth as their lips moved together, tongues teasing. "You showed me something I never imagined. I've never felt closer to you, never felt more loved…" she paused looking into his eyes, "I've never felt more…_desired_."

"Oh, you are both, Belle," Gold whispered into her mouth, deepening the kiss, "loved, and desired, never doubt that." His tongue teased her bottom lip until she sighed into his eager mouth.

Belle had maneuvered them to the camel-colored, overstuffed couch that he kept on the far wall while he'd been busy with her sweet mouth. She pressed him back until his knees were hard against the edge of the cushions and Gold had no choice but to fall rather ungracefully onto the thing. He pulled her atop him and she straddled his thighs, snickering softly at the undignified descent.

"What do you have in the bag, love?" he asked, running his hands over her thighs and up her sides, his fingers tangling in the ends of her hair and tugging gently, hoping to bring her in for another kiss. His intentions this time to claim her and make her _want_.

"Whipped courage!" Belle laughed and opened the bag, holding aloft a can of whipped cream with a triumphant smile and shaking it vigorously. Her full lips curled up into the most wicked little smile he could imagine and she tipped her head back. She almost giggled while squirting a generous mound of whipped cream on her delicious, pink tongue and then swallowing it with a shoulder-shaking laugh. Gold thought he must be going into cardiac arrest.

His cock surged, hardening instantly at the erotic vision of her swallowing the sweet, sticky cream, straining against his trousers and her bouncing thighs. A single bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, tickling his cheek, but Gold couldn't bring himself to move for anything. His mind turned somersaults considering the possibilities of what she might be about to do and he was certainly not going to interrupt her. Would she slip her dress off over her head, baring her delightful little breasts for him to rub and play with while she ground her clit against him? Perhaps she would tug her knickers to the side, unzip his trousers and lower her sweet, dripping slit onto his throbbing cock, riding him until they both came hard, panting and sweating? Images flickered through Gold's fertile imagination, a low moan escaping his lips, and Belle leaned forward, rubbing herself against his twitching member.

"Open up," Belle grinned and squirted some of the sweet stuff onto his proffered tongue. "I went home to fetch it, but I don't think I'll need it after all." She set the can on the side table behind them, her fragrant curls brushed his cheek as she bent to part his lips in a deep, lingering kiss that left them both in want of air. Her fingers worked the buttons of his waistcoat and Gold sat up long enough for Belle to push it and his jacket off his shoulders and lay them carefully across the back of the nearest chair.

The kettle whistled, but neither of them moved, too absorbed in the easy rhythm of lips and tongues in earnest exploration to give the slightest thought to tea. He felt Belle's tongue flick feather-light against the roof of his mouth, her lips sucking in his bottom one, teeth grazing and tugging until Gold could think of nothing but the delight of her mouth claiming his. Belle kissed his chin, lips brushing gently as she moved across the line of his jaw, stopping to nibble on the lobe of his ear, her tongue curling around it with a soft mewl of desire.

Belle moaned, quiet sounds of pleasure as she explored his neck, behind his ear, pinching the skin just over his muscles between her teeth and sucking hard. He arched into her, groaning himself, "Oh, Belle." He felt her scoot back, her shapely derriere bouncing against his thighs, opening his belt and the zip of his trousers, her warm fingers finding and drawing out his hardened length.

Gold gasped at her touch, and he bit the inside of his lip until he tasted blood to keep from spilling himself on her hand like a schoolboy. She caught his gaze with her own, blushing as she grasped his cock with trembling fingers. Gold thought nothing could rival the bliss of Belle's hands wrapped around him, inexpert or not. He'd never been more wrong.

"I want to make you feel as I did last night," Belle whispered, her small hand sliding up and down his shaft, thumb caressing the sensitive head until he whimpered. Gold felt the skin of his cock slip easily over the hard core while she watched, curiosity and desire by turns playing across her features. They'd loved a few precious times, but he knew she had never held a man's cock in her hands and her touch was tentative, hesitant, as though she worried she might hurt him. His balls ached with the effort of holding back and he closed his eyes with a deep sigh. Belle knelt over him and Gold felt her bend down and touch her parted lips to the very tip of his member, her tongue flicking lightly, taking with it the little bead of clear fluid that gathered there.

Gold's eyes flew open, his body twisting in an attempt to sit up, hands pushing at her shoulders. "Belle…" She pushed him back, licking her lips with a little smile, and he lay still beneath her, his eyes wide, deep creases furrowed between his brows. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips, his gaze lowered, fingers flexing convulsively.

"Belle, I won't ask you for that, I can't…" he shook his head, his hair tumbling across his face. Gold couldn't meet her questioning gaze. He sucked in a shuddering breath, releasing it slowly, "You need not…"

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle's voice was soft, her palms spread across his chest, pinning him, "Rum, look at me." He lifted his eyes to meet sky-blue ones filled with worry and love. She bit her lower lip, dark curls tumbled about her shoulders, falling disheveled from a loose bun. Belle gripped his shirt in her fists, Gold watched her jangled nerves dissipate in the face of his own self-deprecation.

"You haven't _asked_ me for anything, Rum," she reached up to touch his cheek, brushing stray wisps of hair aside to look deep into his eyes. She blushed, but her gaze did not waver, "I _want_ to." Her face and eyes lit up with a smile that promised pure mischief, "Just as much as you wanted what we did last night."

Gold nodded and closed his eyes as Belle slid down to kneel between his spread knees, his left foot resting on the floor, head back against the arm of the couch. He mastered his ragged breathing, and his disbelief that Belle truly desired this, with a noisy swallow. He'd known a few women throughout his long life; Milah and Cora both notable failures, but more often furtive couplings with lovely lasses who had nothing more precious with which to deal or who couldn't make the rent. There had been no more than a handful in his three-hundred-plus years but he never felt less than wretched afterward and he'd never been tempted to ask for anything more than a mercifully quick fuck. In all his years, no woman but Belle had ever loved him, _wanted_ him. Until now, no one had ever offered him such a gift.

Gold gasped and clutched at his own thigh as Belle's hand wrapped more confidently around his shaft. He watched her through half-closed eyes as she concentrated on pleasing him; she made a little moue, brows knit, as she considered what to do. He placed his hand over hers and guided her, showing her the pressure and rhythm that pleased him best as she slid her hand up and down his hard length.

Her smile was shy as she looked up at him, blue eyes sparkling, "I've never… I wasn't sure…" Belle dropped her gaze, laughing softly at herself. Gold cupped her face in his hands and smiled what he was sure was a tentative if hopeful smile. She took a deep breath, her hand still moving, giving gentle but world-tilting tugs at his cock, "I looked it up in a book Ruby brought me. I studied all morning, I… I want to do it right."

"Belle, love, you can't possibly do anything wrong." She smiled and ducked her head and Gold held his breath with an anticipation so intense it was almost painful. Belle planted her tongue firmly at the base of his cock and dragged it up the underside, again and again. Gold sighed deeply, closed his eyes and let his head fall back, losing himself in the sensations of Belle's tongue worshipping his manhood as he had her sweet cunt the night before.

His lips parted, breathing shallow, a slight sheen of sweat gathering on his upper lip; he trembled as Belle's perfect lips closed softly about the head of his cock. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked the tip, her tongue swirling, tasting him. He gasped, clutching the suede cushions when her mouth vibrated around him, so warm and soft, a moan of true delight as she sucked him in.

He tried and failed to keep his hips still, to not buck into her as she closed her eyes and began to slide her mouth up and down his throbbing shaft. Mouth open, eyes screwed shut, breath shuddering in his chest, his hips lifted to meet the downward thrust of her lips. Belle's lips met her own hand still wrapped tight about his cock and she gasped and sputtered, coughing as she pulled back.

"Oh my," Belle grinned, cheeks flushed and glistening, stray hair a curtain about her lovely face, "it's so much _more_ than I had thought…so much…bigger." Gold's shoulders shook with mirth and he groaned as Belle stuck her tongue out playfully before returning her attention to his cock, taking it into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down upon it with a will.

"Easy as you like, sweet one, it all feels so wonderful," he drew a staggered breath as he felt her take him more deeply than she had before. Gold felt her relax into him, accepting the head far back on her tongue. The hot, soft wetness of her surrounded him completely, and he thought the world might suddenly disappear and he wouldn't care a single whit so long as she never stopped exactly what she was doing at that moment.

Belle reached down to cup his balls in her small hand, an instinctual thing he thought, but her warmth as they grew tight against his body filled his senses. He might never know such bliss as her mouth again, but he could die happy having had it at all. He touched her hair tentatively, afraid he would startle her but she hummed happily at his touch and he buried the fingers of both hands deep in her chestnut curls while she pumped her mouth around him, learning to take him more and more deeply. Belle moved to straddle his thigh. He felt his cock press against the back of her throat and Belle breathed hard through her nose each time she lifted, taking him further with each downward thrust. She moaned with desire, achieving a rhythm with her mouth that would bring him quickly to climax if she didn't stop. Gold tried to push her back, to lift her off him, but she shook her head vigorously, grasping his hips and tightening her lips stubbornly around his shaft. She _wanted_.

He felt her grind herself against his thigh, low, round movements of her hips perfectly in time with their thrusting. He could feel her grunt and shudder of pure pleasure as she came to orgasm pushing her clit tight against his thigh. He opened his eyes to watch the pleasure of climax float across her features and was completely undone by the sight of his cock sliding in and out of her sweet mouth, her pleasure evident in the soft flutter of her eyelids each time he disappeared between her lips.

He groaned, a feral, guttural growl ripping from his chest as he came hard into her mouth. Eyes closed, lips parted and panting, his hips twisted and bucked while she kept the rhythm, wringing every drop from his aching balls, swallowing his come without a moment's thought and licking her smiling lips as though she found him nothing less than perfectly delicious. He could have wept at that moment, overcome with love and pure devotion, but he held himself together and hugged her tight against his chest where she had come to sprawl lazily in the afterglow.

He stroked her hair gently and she sighed into his chest. "Hmmm, I hope I did it all right," she murmured, playing with his tie.

He squeezed her as tight as he could and she gasped, laughing, "It couldn't have been more perfect, my darling." He felt hot tears prick at his eyelids, but knew she couldn't see. "In all my long, lonely years, Belle," he took a breath to steady his cracking voice. "Until now, no one has ever given me such a gift. Such _acceptance_. I love you, Belle."

She squeezed him back with all her strength, "I love you, too, Rum. Every bit of you."


End file.
